


Look at Me.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slightly??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: “Badboy” Shin Hoseok has his eyes on the cute and slightly-nerdy Son Hyunwoo.Or inspired by this video so you all can understand what I mean :) https://twitter.com/chaewwon/status/1043693124600692736?s=21





	Look at Me.

“Hurry up, hyung.” Kihyun grumbled, “I’m hungry and I’m sure the line in the cafeteria is long by now.”

Hyunwoo grunted, hand not stopping from writing. He needs to finish this so he won’t have to worry about anything later.

“Almost... done,” He said to himself, his writing speeding up.

“You should enter a contest for the fastest writing, maybe you have a chance.” Kihyun said, laughing.

The older gave a sigh of relief when he finally finished, standing from his chair and placing his work on the basket in front for the completed works.

“I’m not shocked to see that you’re the first to do it, when was it given?”

“Awhile ago.” Hyunwoo said, grinning.

“Of course.” Kihyun said, pulling his hyung out the room and towards the cafeteria.

The younger immediately fell in line, the other choosing to sit on a table to start his journal for class. He knows that Kihyun will tease him again about being a goody-two-shoes but he knows it’s true anyways. He only cherishes 3 things in this life: his family, his education, and Kihyun.

Kihyun has been there for him ever since. Even if the other is smaller than him, he surely has a mean bone in his body, if not all bones. The guy is very friendly but people are scared to get _too close_ to him because they don’t want to deal with an angry Kihyun, that’s why it’s just the two of them.

They won’t have it any other way, though.

Halfway through his journal, Hyunwoo felt someone stand at the side of his table. He finished another sentence before looking up, seeing the sophomore Lim Changkyun.

“Hello, hyung.” The guy smiled at him.

“Hello.” Hyunwoo answered with his signature no-eye smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Is Kihyun here?” The guy asked, biting his lower lip.

Hyunwoo smirked a bit, finding everything so endearing. Lim Changkyun is part of Shin Hoseok’s group of friends, the people who always wear black and chose to be with themselves than to interact. But Hyunwoo knows that Changkyun is as soft as a puppy inside... well, when Kihyun is around anyway.

“Yes, he’s getting his food, why?”

Changkyun smiled, thanking the elder then running to the line for the food. Hyunwoo laughed, then continued to write his journal.

“Thank you for the treat, Changkyun.” He heard Kihyun say, his tray dropping on their table.

“You’re welcome, hyung. Anytime.” Changkyun said.

Kihyun smiled, grabbing the younger’s hand, giving it a squeeze before the younger walked away.

“Why don’t the two of you just go out?” Hyunwoo asked when the other is seated.

“You know he’s too good for me.” Kihyun answered, slumping.

Hyunwoo scoffed, “That’s not an excuse, Yoo Kihyun and you know it. Just ask him out instead of leading him on. Do you even like him?”

“Of course I do!” Kihyun frowned, “Isn’t it obvious? I’d rather die than see him with another person.”

“See? Then just ask him out! You know I’ll support you, I’ll even help you. Just tell me if you need my help.”

Kihyun nodded, smiling.

Hyunwoo directed his vision towards Changkyun’s table, seeing the younger eyeing Kihyun with a fond look on his face.

 _Whipped._ Is what Hyunwoo first thought.

But then he felt someone looking at him, so he looked at the person sitting beside Changkyun and- oh.

It’s Shin Hoseok, looking at Hyunwoo and just, why?

Hyunwoo, being a nice guy no matter who the person is, smiled at Hoseok.

The other waved his fingers to Hyunwoo, and oh God is he...?

“Hyung are you blushing? Why are you blushing?” Kihyun interrogated Hyunwoo.

The blushing guy is about to say something to Kihyun, but the other is already turning on his seat, looking at the person that made his friend blush _for the first time._

Kihyun went back to his original place, eyes as wide as saucers. “Shin Hoseok?!” Kihyun screamed with that high-pitched voice of his.

Hyunwoo almost felt like dying, feeling most of the eyes on them. Hoseok is famous no doubt, but he’s also dangerous (according to people, but Hyunwoo doesn’t judge people until he meets them personally) In Kihyun’s case, dangerous or not, he’ll always speak his mind.

“Alright fine, you caught me.”

“Correction, hyung, I’ve always known, I just waited for you to admit it.” Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at Kihyun. “I see the way you look at him, I’m not blind.” Kihyun winked at his hyung.

Hyunwoo sighed, “It’s impossible isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Me and him? It’s impossible?”

Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo’s arm, “You’re seriously telling me this? The same person who finishes an essay in a day that’s supposed to be done under 3 days?”

Hyunwoo prevented himself for smiling, “It’s not the same though.”

“It’s totally the same.” Kihyun assured. “Although I’m not sure if Hoseok-hyung likes you as well, but if he does, do _not_ be scared or whatever, alright? I got you.”

Hyunwoo, for the second time, prevented himself from smiling.

He failed though.

—

Later that day, Hyunwoo found himself standing in front of Kihyun’s class, waiting for him. It’s one of those rare occurrences where he finishes first before the younger. He leaned on the wall, waving at some students he know.

A few minutes later, he saw Hoseok walking and standing by the wall just a few feet from where he is. The guy is on his phone, minding his own business.

“Waiting for your Kihyun?” Hoseok suddenly asked.

“Uhh, yeah. You know him?”

Hoseok looked up and nodded, “How can I not? He’s the only thing Changkyun talks about, our little boy is smitten.” He said, laughing.

“Well Kihyun’s not so good either,” Hyunwoo laughed, “He likes Changkyun but it’s complicated, he’s working on it though.”

“Good, I don’t want to see Kyun heartbroken, it’s too painful. Have you seen him frown? It feels like pulling your heart out of your chest.” 

Hyunwoo gave a laugh, liking how the other is caring for Changkyun.

The door of the classroom opened and student after student walked out, chatting with each other and then walking down the hallway. Kihyun and Changkyun stepped out side by side, laughing.

“Hello hyungs.” Changkyun greeted the two outside.

“Making new friends?” Kihyun directed the question to Hyunwoo.

The older rubbed the back of his neck, “I think? Kind of, he’s nice.” He said, then looking at Hoseok, “You’re nice.”

Kihyun snickered a bit at how awkward his friend is being. But Hoseok smiled, laughing quietly and finding Hyunwoo’s actions cute. Changkyun’s laughing as well, not because Hyunwoo is awkward (although it’s also a reason) but because he _knows_ just what Hoseok is thinking.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Changkyun waved goodbye to Kihyun, then to Hyunwoo.

“It was nice talking to you, Hyunwoo-hyung.” Hoseok winked, then leaving with his arm on Changkyun’s shoulders. The younger groaning from the weight.

“He’s really into you!” Kihyun exclaimed once the two are out of earshot.

“He’s _not_ , okay?” Hyunwoo answered with a huff, “And what took you so long?”

“We had to finish the essay but don’t change the subject!” Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo’s arm, glaring. “He’s really into you, why won’t you just accept it?”

“Because he’s not. And besides, you’re not doing so great with Changkyun either.”

This time, Kihyun turned red. “At least we know how we feel about each other.” 

“Do _you_ now?” Hyunwoo laughed, walking towards the gates with Kihyun following him.

—

It’s 3 days later when it happened again.

They were peacefully talking- Hyunwoo and Kihyun -while eating by their usual table in the cafeteria. Apparently, Hyunwoo’s last statement was funny, making Kihyun laugh out loud, the sound echoing in the room.

Hyunwoo laughed as well, half because of Kihyun’s reaction and half in embarrassment. He looked at his surroundings, some looking and some are not. When he directed his eyes at Hoseok’s table, he and Changkyun are looking.

Hoseok nodded his head at Hyunwoo, eyebrows raising a bit as if asking what’s happening. Hyunwoo looked down, blushing once again, both of his hands coming up to his chest because _wow his heart is beating so fast._

In the other table, a smile is placed on Hoseok’s lips as he watched the older respond to him. 

“Ask him out already!” Changkyun whispered-shout to his hyung, Hoseok laughing in return.

“If you say so.” Hoseok said, standing confidently.

Changkyun’s eyes widen, “Wait, what?” He watched as Hoseok made his way to Kihyun’s and Hyunwoo’s table. “Hoseok-hyung wait! Are you serious?!”

“What is that about?” Kihyun said, turning on his seat to see what’s the shouting is all about.

Hyunwoo looked as well, spotting Hoseok walking towards them and- _wait_

“He’s walking here, hyung! What’s happening?” Kihyun asked, grasping Hyunwoo’s wrist and shaking it hysterically.

The older stayed silent, not knowing what’s happening and why the hell is Hoseok making his way to their table. Is he mad? Did they do something wrong? And why the hell is the cafeteria so quiet?

Hoseok smiled confidently, but inside he feels like screaming. Yes, he’s serious about asking the older guy out but his nerves are killing him right now.

He stopped in front of the table where Hyunwoo and Kihyun are seated, a smile on his face to mask the nervousness he’s feeling deep inside. He can be rejected for all he knows.

“Are you free Saturday night?” He asked, choosing to be straightforward instead of beating around the bush.

“Uhh, I guess but uhm- why?”

“I’m taking you out.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen, as well as Kihyun’s- who’s gaze turned to Changkyun as if asking what the hell is happening.

“You’re, oh uhh- you’re taking me... out?”

Despite being nervous, Hoseok can’t help but feel endeared with they way Hyunwoo is acting. “Yes, Saturday night.”

“Uhh, o-kay? Okay. Yeah, okay.” He answered.

Hoseok let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Alright then, put your number on my phone so I can contact you.” He swiftly pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the older.

With slightly shaking hands, Hyunwoo placed his number in the other’s contacts, double-checking to see if the number is right. He handed it back, with a smile now to look a bit more calm.

“Thanks, I’ll see you.” Hoseok said, _winking_ at the end.

“See you.” Hyunwoo replied smiling, before watching the two go back to their table and the cafeteria to resume their business.

“Why is everyone so nosy here?” He asked Kihyun.

“I don’t know either but _what_ the hell just happened!?” Kihyun exclaimed, smiling so wide his eyes disappeared and his dimples popped out. “You just got yourself a date!”

Hyunwoo smiled, looking at the table. “I don’t know what happened either. What if it’s a joke? A dare? Oh God, I don’t want to be played.”

Kihyun hit his forearm, “Don’t think like that! I have a feeling he’s serious about this, Changkyun would’ve warned us otherwise.” He explained. “And besides, Hoseok-hyung looks nice despite what others are telling about him. You’re the one that always tells me to never judge a book by its cover.”

“I know that, but he’s... _him_ and I’m just, _me_ you know?”

“No hyung, I don’t know. Because I know that you’re worth a Hoseok in your life and don’t tell yourself otherwise.” Kihyun reassured him, making him feel slightly better. “But, if you’re really feeling sceptical about this, you can talk to him. I’ll even accompany you, I can talk to Changkyun while you’re at it.”

Hyunwoo smiled, “That would be great, thanks Kihyun.”

—

So later that day, the both of them stood by the gates to wait for Hoseok and Changkyun. Luckily they both finished class early so they’ll be sure to catch the two before they can go.

They spotted the muscular guy along with Changkyun, both laughing about something. When they reached the gates, they stopped but their bodies are still shaking from a bit of laughter.

“Oh hello.” Hoseok said, “Sorry, Changkyun just told me a story and it’s seriously killing me.” He laughed again for a bit, then turned serious... well as serious as he can be. “Okay sorry I’m okay now, what’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Hyunwoo asked, biting his lower lip.

“About what?” Hoseok looked worried for a second, “You’re changing your mind aren’t you?”

Hyunwoo waved his hands, “No, no! I just wanted to ask some questions, I’m not changing my mind.”

“Oh, okay then what is it? Having doubts?”

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun for some privacy but saw him already with Changkyun a few feet away. Bless Yoo Kihyun.

“Are you really serious? About asking me out?”

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“It just looked like, a spur of the moment kind of thing. I mean did you really plan that ahead?”

“To be honest no,” Hoseok rubbed his neck, “Changkyun saw me looking at you in the cafeteria and he said to just ask you out already and I thought, why not? The worst thing that can happen is you rejecting me- which you didn’t, thank you.”

Hyunwoo bit his lip, nodding. “You promise you’re serious about this?” He asked for reassurance.

Hoseok smiled, he’s not sure if Hyunwoo is older than him because he acts so cute- like a kid.

“I’m serious.” He answered, reaching for the other’s hand and holding it.

Hyunwoo blushed _again_. “Just text me what your plan is, okay?”

Hoseok nodded, “Alright.” He squeezed the other’s hand before letting go.

“Alright?” Changkyun asked, beside Hoseok once again.

“Yeah, everything’s great.” He answered while looking at Hyunwoo.

“Alright, hyung?” Kihyun asked Hyunwoo.

“Everything’s fine.” He answered while looking at Hoseok as well.

Changkyun and Kihyun looked at each other, smiling.

They will make such a good couple.


End file.
